blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telamon's Titans
The following deck is a legacy deck. It has lost its potency, either due to nerfs or power creep, but was still significant enough to warrant posting. Telamon's Titans used targeted abilities from Plushies and Targeting Blips to build up a pool of all icons, allowing this monoyellow deck to utilize the multicolor Titan archetype with little to no assistance from Acolytes. __TOC__ Stats Decklist Sideboarding Pilgrim can be replaced by Sylrath if you feel you still don't have enough card draw, but you lose the ability to discard or play the Pilgrim for yellow icons. This can be harmful when wanting to get out a Valetta or MinePix on turn one. A variant with Pancake Break may be possible somewhere, somehow. The value would be in having a means of unlocking The Forgotten One if it ever got hit with a long lock (for example, from Megalodon). You would still need the icons to cast it again though. Also, you could bounce other fighters that target to gain extra value again off Telamon or wowwow, though there's plenty of them to only need to use them once. Some boardwipes could be replaced by cheap fighters. How to Play Early game: Your first phase goal is to get the icons necessary to summon The Forgotten One. This means getting either Telamon or wowwow into your hand along with four Targeting Blips or Plushies. Once you have enough, drop them all and go up to five icons in blue, red, and green. More Blips or Plushies may be necessary against icon denial, or if you have to play a Telamon or wowwow early to slow down damage. This is also a time when, if you get nice random draws off PEEPSTERS, you could just play like the Doge Aggro Deck for a while until you get wiped. This may even get you a win and you won't have to play any titans. Mid game: Having completed the first phase, your next phase is to collect titans and get a stone. Play a Recruiter to get Titan's Stones, but don't leave them alive so long that you have too many stones for your board and hand to deal with. In most cases, it isn't advisable to hold onto more than two stones. You also need at least one Titan of the Holy Chamber in order to get a copy of The Forgotten One. Given the nature of this deck, you may end up collecting the titans you need well in advance of gathering the necessary icons, but this often means the deck has bricked. Around this time, you may also find success with Acolytes if you get good draws off the Lunar Warrior and be able to muster a win that way without having to play any titans. This is also your only method of making a comeback if your opponent has denied you too many icons to summon Telamon or wowwow. Late game: Having assembled all pieces of the combo, it's time to go to town. Drop the stones and titans necessary to bring out The Forgotten One and pass the turn, hopefully clearing your opponent's board and the rest of yours. Kill the opponent with face damage, passing the turn to wipe the opponent's board any time they stick a big threat. Ideally, you can play a Titan of the Fried One to give your other titans enough power to clear the opponent's board that The Forgotten One can swing in undeterred. Don't do this until you're ready to attack though, because stones reset their power to 0 at the end of the turn. Weaknesses and Counterplay As with many Titan decks, this deck can brick rather often. Having no stones, four cards are completely unplayable. Also, Blips and Plushies don't get their proper value unless Telamon or wowwow is on the field. Before The Forgotten One comes out, the deck can be shut down simply by clearing off any copies of Telamon or wowwow before they can generate enough icons for The Forgotten One. Be mindful that if you use targeted removal, the ability will proc and grant their owner icons. Because they are Doges with little archetype support, the rest of the deck is also rather weak and could probably be taken down by a decent midrange deck. Nightmares and icon denial are also ways to kill the deck, the latter being especially potent by possibly making Telamon or wowwow unsummonable. After The Forgotten One comes out, it's pretty much gg unless you have Divine Favor, a 4000 damage boardwipe plus enough followup damage to kill The Forgotten One, lots of fighter locks, or Beast Within. If the opponent has a second copy of The Forgotten One, you'll also need second copies of any of that stuff. Fall and Legacy The inconsistency of the Titan archetype and manner in which this deck summoned The Forgotten One was offset by several cards which all received nerfs of one fashion or another (PEEPSTERS, Wrath of the Fried One, Plushie Mummy, Valletta, Titan of the Fried One). An attempt was made to replace the core with Toys in an effort to become more consistent, combo faster, or have a more powerful boardstate, but did not achieve any of these well enough to compensate for various nerfs. The arrival of Splexit brought a total rework of Telamon and the loss of all colored icons, which left no playable icon generators and ultimately mothballed the concept. Would you recommend this deck (Telamon's Titans)? Yes No Category:Legacy Decks